


All In

by saekhwa



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Leonard Snart is a troll, M/M, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, The Rogues are a smart bunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/saekhwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Barry wanted from Len was a little commitment. He didn't think it was too much to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perilofachopshop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=perilofachopshop).



> Thanks to Moriavis for beta'ing.

For each step Barry took backward, Len advanced until Barry came up against the wall. Barry grabbed Len's arms as Len settled one hand on his hip, the other curving around Barry's cheek, the look in his eyes so intense that it always made Barry shiver. It wasn't any different now, especially when Len had a mission, and that mission was to leave Barry breathless, toes curling in his sneakers from Len's kiss. Len was good—in more ways than one—but Barry refused to be distracted… 

For more than ten seconds. He counted each Mississippi and maybe had to restart a couple of times, but when he reached ten, he pulled away, panting. It took him a second to shake off the dizziness and the goosebumps rising on his skin, Len's body pressed solid against Barry's, barely a breath of space between their mouths. He really, really wanted to kiss Len again. First thing was first, though.

"Why can't you just tell them? C'mon, don't give me that look. Just—" He squeezed Len's arms. "I've told everyone I know."

Len arched an eyebrow, and Barry felt himself shrink, shoulders hunching forward as he ducked his head. 

"I've told Cisco and Cait, at least," he amended. "You know. Two of my friends that you kidnapped and threatened."

Len smirked. Barry loved and hated that smirk all at the same time. "But I didn't kill them."

Barry narrowed his eyes in a glare. "Len."

"Too soon? Okay." Len held up both hands. "Too soon. Please. Continue."

Barry didn't lose his tight-lipped frown or his warning glare for three more seconds. He couldn't believe he was counting. Len was really starting to rub off on him. He shook his head and focused on the whole point he was trying to make. 

"I'm planning on telling Iris _and_ Joe, and I… don't understand why you won't even tell Lisa."

"Because a deal is a deal, Red. Did you forget?"

Barry frowned. "Don't tell them I'm the Flash. Obviously."

"Lisa's smart. So's everyone else." Len flattened his palm against the wall by Barry's head, leaning even closer, making Barry's breath go dry as he effortlessly filled Barry's space. "They'd figure it out."

"But you could… You know." Barry shrugged. "Tell them you have a boyfriend at least." He grinned, lowering his hands to curl them around Len's waist. "A very smart boyfriend."

"Who works for the CCPD." 

"As a CSI."

"Who provides the evidence that puts them in Iron Heights."

" _Only_ if they kill people." Barry grinned in answer to the flat look on Len's face. "I believe in second chances now, remember?" He leaned in and kissed the corner of Len's mouth, shifting to nuzzle Len's cheek, feeling the way Len's stance softened just that fraction. "I gave you one."

"Barry," Len said, in that low tone that meant he thought Barry wasn't being reasonable. 

Barry pulled away, dropping his head back, wincing at the brief flash of pain as he stared at Len. "I'm serious. About us. About _being_ together. I just…" He sighed, lowering his eyes and reflexively tightening his fingers around Len's waist. "I wanna know you're with me in this."

He tried not to take Len's silences personally. He knew by now that Len liked to take long moments to think and plan out his every word, gesture, and action. It was still hard to stand there, waiting, forcing himself to breathe a steady inhale and exhale, even though it served as a marker for each second that passed. As usual, he was always the one leaving himself open and vulnerable to someone else. 

So when Len tucked a knuckle beneath Barry's chin, Barry stiffened. Len didn't force it. He waited for Barry to raise his own head and meet Len's eyes. Barry swallowed, feeling shaky at how piercing Len's stare always was, not just like he zeroed in on a plan but like Barry was one of those precious items he was trying to steal. Barry licked his lips and saw the way it drew Len's attention, so he did it again. 

Len looked Barry in the eyes before he said anything, though. "You should know by now how serious I am."

Barry wanted to believe it. And he did. They were in a long distance, time distance relationship, and Len always came back, just like this, intense with an edge of hunger. Barry's shoulders stayed tight with tension, though, because he couldn't forget that he was still this secret Len kept from his family and his team, even the new one on the Waverider. 

Despite all of that, Barry leaned forward anyway, heart quickening when Len's knuckle slid along the line of his jaw, until Len's palm curved around his cheek, and they kissed. 

Barry didn't think he was wrong to want some assurance that he and Len had a future, even if it wasn't long term. He wanted to know they had a place in each other's lives right now, because he knew all too well how secrets had a way of coming out, how sharp and painful they could be, even for those they were meant to protect. 

~*~

"Barry," Cait said through the comms, "are you…okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Where am I headed? New metahuman? Bank robbery? Cat stuck in a tree?" 

"A metahuman," Harry interjected. "Assuming your head's in the game, they're at 13th and Robinson."

"Not that I wanna rain on your parade, Harry," Cisco said, "but I got this, okay? They're downtown, Barry. Reports of— Whoa, and this is something straight out of—"

"No one will understand your reference, Ramon, so can we please provide Barry the information he needs _before_ he—"

"Hey, I'm here," Barry said. "So—"

"See? And this is—" Harry started saying.

"Well maybe if you hadn't interrupted. Anyway, as I was saying, we've got reports about a Mirror Master." Barry heard Harry's audible sigh over the comms, but Cisco was obviously ignoring it. "He uses reflective surfaces like a portal."

"Okay," Barry said, spinning in a circle to try and see—

He spun around when he thought he saw something in his periphery, and he flew backward, hitting a parked car. 

"I, uh," Barry wheezed, pulling himself up to his feet. "Is there someone else here with him?"

"Nope," Cisco said. 

"Then I think I found him." Barry looked around. "But I don't see him anywhere."

"Because I am everywhere, Flash."

He looked down to see a hand coming from the car's side mirror and flashed a safe distance away, shaking at how creepy that had looked. Cisco and Harry had warned him about reflective surfaces, but Barry thought Mirror Master would at least be limited to human-sized reflective surfaces. 

"So how am I supposed to track this guy? Or stop him?" Barry asked.

"Didn't you hear me the first time, Flash? I'm everywhere." 

It sounded like the voice was coming from Barry's left, and when he turned, he caught a glimpse of green in one of the windows. What felt like a beam struck him from behind. He twisted around to see that it was a wooden plank, possibly from scaffolding. He looked up and saw some construction when something else hit his back. It burned, and Barry fell to his knees. He saw a red beam and rolled out of the way, watching as it scorched the ground. 

"You can't possibly stop me. No one can."

"Hey, guys," Barry said, darting to the other end of the street, where he was less likely to get struck by debris or burned by more lasers. The streetlight offered enough light for Barry to see in his reflection that his back was burned. He didn't linger to examine it more closely. He sprinted to the opposite side of the building, staying on the move to avoid any more sneak attacks. "A little help here?" 

"We're working on it," Harry said. "Try not to get yourself killed."

"That's, uh, yeah, thanks. That's really helpful." Barry shook his head and then focused, looking at each window, the small pool of water on the sidewalk, the line of cars on the street. He moved to each one, tensed to flash a safe distance away, but the more he looked at every reflective surface he could find… "I think he left."

"Or did he?" Cisco asked.

Barry could almost see Harry's pinched expression as he said, "If there's no sign of him, come back to STAR Labs. He's clearly moved on to another target."

He didn't leave immediately, worried Cisco might be right, but Barry never saw that flash of green again.

~*~

When Len set his hand low on Barry's back to follow him into the restaurant, Barry hissed in a breath. Len's expression immediately shifted, and Barry grabbed Len's hand, squeezing it. "Hey, I'm okay. I swear. Just a little…sore."

Len turned to the hostess with a smile and said, "Reservations for Allen."

Barry grinned as she showed them to their table, about to tease Len a little when Len grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the bathroom. He didn't even bother with a stall, jerking up Barry's shirt and staring at the laser burns with narrowed eyes. Barry kept his gaze on the line of mirrors above the sinks. 

"Tell me what happened," Len said.

Barry sighed. "Mirror Master. New metahuman. He uses lasers and mirrors." Barry looked at the mirrors again and their eyes met in the reflection. He tugged down his shirt and turned, sliding his arms around Len, pulling him in close. "I'm fine. I promise. I heal fast, remember?"

Len didn't exactly relax, but he at least let Barry kiss him _until_ he relaxed.

~*~

Barry ran to STAR Labs, prepared to explain why he was running late, but he arrived to hear Harry say, "Metahumans don't just disappear." Harry motioned at the monitors. "If he's gone, he's gone somewhere."

"Hey." Barry stepped forward, glancing from Cait to Cisco to Harry." Everything okay?"

"No," Harry said at the same time Cait said, "It's fine," and Cisco said, "Yeah."

Cisco and Harry glared at each other, and Cait stepped forward, holding up her hands to halt another argument. "Possibly not. We seem to have…" She paused to glance behind her, and then she turned back to look at Barry. "Lost Mirror Master."

Barry frowned. "Lost? Like Eiling captured him? Or he found what he wanted and left?"

Cait looked like she might respond, but she only drew up her shoulders, looking at Harry and Cisco again. "We don't know exactly."

"We got an alert," Cisco said, sliding his chair across the room to gesture at his monitor. "Because Mirror Master doesn't just use mirrors. He uses lasers. Then. Take a look at this."

Cisco leaned back, and Barry set a hand on the desk, leaning forward. He recognized that signature. Len's gun. But why was it…?

"So, uh. Captain Cold and Mirror Master teamed up?" Barry asked.

Cisco stared hard at Barry, and Barry could even feel Cait's gaze on him as Cisco said, "Maybe."

"But probably not," Cait added.

This was why Barry told them first, and he offered them each a smile, though Cisco looked away first, shaking his head. 

"This is only conjecture," Harry said. "The only thing we know with certainty is that Mirror Master and Captain Cold are gone. For now."

~*~

"So" —Barry slid his arms around Len's neck and kissed Len, brief and quick— "why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

Len stepped back, tugging Barry along, turning their bodies just enough so he could shut the door, twisting the deadbolt and then the lock on the knob, and sliding the chain across. "You wouldn't be here if I hadn't."

"I meant before. Earlier." Barry winced. There just wasn't a good way to talk about time travel. "About a week ago." At Len's dry stare, Barry huffed a sigh. "Thursday at approximately 7:10 p.m. central standard time."

Len smirked. "What about it?"

"Don't be a jerk. You were here. In Central. You used your cold gun."

Len looked like he was going to lean in for a kiss, so Barry pulled back, out of reach. 

"Mirror Master," Barry continued, searching Len's face. Len had great poker face, but that was telling in its own way. "Did you…" It sounded too much like an accusation, and even Len straightened, like he was bracing for it. "Is he dead?"

Len shook his head.

Barry wanted to smile, wanted to go into the kitchen and see what Len had cooked. He could smell it—something savory and roasted. 

"But he's not in Iron Heights," Barry said. 

Len shook his head again. Barry waited for an explanation, a pithy remark, but Len ran his hands up and down Barry's back, staring back like he was waiting for another question. 

"So where is he? He didn't just…disappear."

"Maybe he did." 

Barry dropped his arms and took a step back, searching Len's face. "You can't just make someone disappear."

Len stared at Barry a moment and then shook his head, taking his own step back. "I didn't kill him, and I didn't kidnap him or lock him up. I went to talk. Then he ran."

"You used your cold gun."

"He used his laser pistol."

Barry blinked. "Is that what he hit me with?"

Len nodded. They stood in front of the door, Barry waiting for Len to elaborate while Len seemed to wait for more of Barry's questions or accusations. 

"He's not dead?" Barry asked, stepping forward. 

"Want to say his name five times in a mirror to be sure?"

Barry quirked a grin. "Jerk." He wrapped his arms around Len again. Len's shoulders remained stiff, but he let Barry kiss him. "Next time you're in town, you should let me know. So what's for dinner?"

Rather than answer, Len led Barry toward the kitchen, the dining table already set with a roast chicken and mac and cheese. Barry grinned, took his seat, and dug in. 

~*~

When Barry reached the pier, he spotted Hartley on the boat. He skidded to a stop as he tried to figure out which version of Hartley this was. Hartley attacked, which answered that question. 

"Okay, so it's Hartley," Barry told the team, and dodged another attack, grateful this Hartley hadn't yet modified his gloves for long-range attacks. 

"Joe's on his way," Cisco said. "Try not to get hit by the—"

"You've encountered him before?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah. Hartley, aka the Pied Piper—"

"Then perhaps you can explain why no one's crafted a means of neutralizing his weapon?"

"It's okay. I'm faster than he is," Barry said. 

Harry audibly sighed over the comms. "That's not the point, Barry."

He flashed onto the boat, searching it from top to bottom, finding nothing but unconscious crew members. No sign of Hartley or the paintings. Hartley wouldn't jump off the boat with them, so—

Barry noticed something out of the corners of his eyes, and for a second, wondered if Hartley had teamed up with Mirror Master. He whirled and spotted Shawna. Her eyes widened, and then she vanished. Barry was going to have a talk with Len about his Rogues. 

"Hey, guys, it's not just Hartley. Shawna's here, too."

"When the cat's away…" Cisco murmured under his breath, but Barry could still hear him. He was glad Joe wasn't in the room. 

Barry ran off the boat and caught sight of Shawna on the docks, crouched over Hartley. It barely took a second for Barry to reach them, Hartley on his feet, the three paintings stacked on the ground. 

With his hands on his hips, Barry grinned at them. "C'mon. You two promised you'd stop."

"Did we?" Hartley shook his head. "I don't recall making any such promise."

Barry should've known better. He crumpled, holding his hands over his ears, even though he knew it wouldn't help. He thought maybe Cisco and Caitlin were giving him countermeasures, but Barry couldn't hear anything. He tried to curl in on himself, tried to roll out of the way before Hartley tore him apart, but each inch he moved, Hartley followed. 

It made the relief all the more stunning. Barry immediately opened his eyes, proud that he managed something so small. He watched Shawna shove Hartley and then shove him again. They both froze, staring to the right. Barry tried to angle his head and could see the CCPD sirens. He couldn't hear anything, his ears wet with what was probably blood. 

Shawna jabbed Hartley's chest with her finger and then turned to Barry, eyes drawn together in sympathy. She said a few words, grabbed Hartley's arm, and then vanished with him and the paintings. 

By the time Joe ran up, setting a hand on Barry's shoulder, Barry heard, "You okay?"

He tried to stand but collapsed again, Joe slowing his fall. 

"I'll be fine. I—" He tried looking around but turning his head made him wince. "I don't know where they went."

"Don't worry about that." Joe squeezed his shoulder. "Can you get back to STAR Labs on your own? I know you hear me, Caitlin. The Flash isn't looking so good right now."

"I'll be—" At the firm look Joe gave him, Barry lowered his head. "Give me a minute."

Joe squeezed Barry's shoulder again and then stood. "Take all the time you need." He directed the officers to sweep the area and set another two on cordoning off the crime scene. But Shawna and Hartley were gone. 

It was weird how they'd left like that. Barry couldn't decide whether it was a good weird or a bad weird.

~*~

Barry appeared at Len's door with three DVDs and three large pizzas. Len arched an eyebrow but stepped aside to let Barry in. By the time Len was finished locking the door, Barry had two slices of pizza on each of their plates, two beers, the movie on pause and the lights dimmed. Len looked around, smiled, and then sat next to Barry on the couch. 

"Hey, so…" Barry handed Len his plate. "Did you tell the Rogues about us?"

"Thinking about joining the team? We have a rigorous application process."

Barry laughed, shaking his head and bumping Len with his shoulder. "No. I was just— I don't know. It's been weird when I see them lately?"

"You're trying to arrest them."

"Only if they break the law. Which they like to do a lot," Barry said with a pointed look at Len. 

Len, laissez-faire as usual, shrugged. 

"So…" Barry knocked his knee against Len's. "I was wondering if maybe you told them. About us."

Len shook his head, and Barry deflated. "You're really set on this."

"No," Barry said, and watched Len set his plate down on the coffee table. Barry looked up and sighed. "Yes. You could at least tell Lisa."

"Last time I told her, you changed the timeline."

Barry sighed. "It was only the one time!" Len fixed him with a look, and Barry lowered his eyes, grabbing his pizza and shoving it into his mouth. "Twice," he amended. Len continued staring and Barry ate more pizza before admitting, "Okay, four. All for good reason, I'd like to add." 

Like saving his mom. Barry's throat closed, and he set down his plate. When Len wrapped an arm around his shoulders, Barry turned toward him, burying his face against Len's neck, his breaths suddenly shaky. Len didn't give Barry any platitudes, just held him like always. 

~*~

Barry raced to the bank—he couldn't believe Lisa had gone back to robbing banks—and saw a stream of gold hit one of the CCPD cars. Before she sealed the entrance, Barry flashed through the door, stopping behind her. 

She turned to face him. "Well, hello, Flash."

"You're not going to escape."

She widened her eyes, but Barry knew it was all part of her act. "Are you going to take me in?"

"I have to. You're robbing banks, Lisa." 

"Oooh, we're on a first-name basis. I'm touched."

"Drop the bags. You're under arrest."

Lisa shook her head. "I really expected a more riveting speech. Guess you save those for my brother." She held out her hands, palms up. "I shouldn't have to rob a bank to get a face-to-face with his boyfriend."

Barry froze, looking around, but anyone in hearing distance was unconscious and the rest were cowering behind the counter. 

Lisa smirked. "So how about I leave two of the bags, you let me go, and we have a nice dinner this Saturday. Deal?"

"You robbed a bank," Barry said, shaking his head.

Lisa pouted. "I didn't kill anybody. Lenny was very clear about that particular rule."

Barry shook his head and took away her gold gun. "When did he tell you?"

Lisa laughed. "He didn't need to."

~*~

Everyone else had walked into the Waverider, so Barry had hoped for a private moment with Len, but Mick continued looming and glowering, even though they'd just finished a mission together. 

Barry leaned close to Len, whispering, "Guess he still hates me."

Len glanced over his shoulder and then faced Barry again. "He hates everyone."

"Especially you," Mick said. " _Flash_."

Barry looked behind him. "What? Where? I don't—" 

"Cut the act," Mick said. "I learned a lot of things from the Time Masters. Names, faces, history."

Barry turned back to Mick, but before he could say anything, Len drew up his shoulders and said, "Mick," his frown a tight slash across his face. 

"Got my eyes on you, kid." Mick held up his heat gun. "This, too." Then he turned and stalked into the Waverider.

When Mick vanished out of sight, Barry shook his head and slid his arms around Len's waist. Before he could say anything, Len kissed him, and Barry melted for it, huffing a quiet laugh at all the heat metaphors he could think up. He didn't want to think about Mick, though, and Len was pulling away. Barry clasped his hands together to keep Len close and smiled. 

"So why didn't you just tell me that you told all of them?"

"Told who what?" Len asked, dragging his hand down Barry's sides. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Barry's jeans, and Barry shivered before wriggling Len's hand loose. They were in a semi-public area, and maybe the crew wasn't around, but Gideon could probably still see them.

"The Rogues." Len nipped the side of Barry's throat, right over his pulse, and Barry moaned before he could stop himself. "Lisa. Mick. About us."

Barry could feel Len's smirk against his neck, and when he drew back, there it was, Len's gaze sharp as he looked at Barry. 

"They're smart," Len said with a shrug. "They figured it out."

Barry laughed, shaking his head. "You could've just said so."

Len nodded but smirked. "Could've, but where's the fun in that?"

Barry searched Len's face and then slapped Len's shoulder with the heel of his palm. "There was a bet, wasn't there? You actually laid a bet."

Len tugged Barry back into his arms, but Barry shook his head, pulling farther and farther back until Len stopped leaning forward. "The truth, Len. I deserve that much at least," Barry said. 

"Doesn't matter. Lisa won the pool."

Barry shook his head as he straightened. "You're a jerk, you know that?" he murmured, but used Len's parka to tug him close and kiss him.


End file.
